


Watchtower Observations

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Having an elevated point of view doesn't mean you'll necessarily like what you see.





	Watchtower Observations

"Kal."

"Diana.

"I heard about your apartment. Are you okay?"

"Yes. It was a low-yield missile, and I could contain most of the blast effect to the apartment itself. The building's tenants were unharmed."

"That's good. How are you going to explain surviving that? Will you fake amnesia again?"

"No. Clark Kent is dead."

"Kal!"

"It's better this way, Diana. There was very little Clark Kent could do to help anybody anyway. He was just a human."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"No? Look down there. Such a beautiful planet, yet humankind seems unable to even defend it from themselves. It's not just a matter of power, Diana. They lack the vision."

"Some of them don't. Wayne's orbital defense plans are..."

"If people like _he_ and Luthor are the best this planet has to offer, I'm starting to wonder why we give them so much leeway. Maybe we should be more proactive."

"You are starting to sound like him, you know?"

"..."

"Never mind. Let's go to the conference room. Wally says he hasn't heard about Captain Cold for a while, and he's worried that he might have been stupid enough to go to Gotham. He thinks he should go in there to check."


End file.
